


Out of Time

by Soulberries



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, JOURNAL ENTRY, Short, a ficsession with this girl is coming up, general musing to get IC basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberries/pseuds/Soulberries





	Out of Time

_I love you._

_But it doesn't matter, does it?_  
I'm a patron to the strings of fate.  
I saw everything they wanted me to.  
I saw everything I needed to be. 

_I saw what waited for me._  
The cold embrace of death.  
Fangs and eyes so gold.  
I don't blame him.  
It wasn't his fault. 

_The next cut string was his._

_I pity him._  
I pity myself.  
I pity you. 

_But I'm not mad._  
I never am.  
I'm the happy one. 

_I wanted so badly to fix us._  
Not to prevent the future.  
Changing fate is impossible.  
I just wanted you to be happy too.  
But I failed. 

_I watch you now from the bubble of memories that encompasses who I used to be._  
Soon you'll join me.   
Maybe then we can finally stop. 

_I am looking forward to seeing you- really seeing you._  
I look everywhere.   
But forward is the only important direction. 

\- From the journal of Skouri Ichosa


End file.
